Episode 229
Introduction Gintoki challenges Shinpachi in the ultimate Love Chorus tournament in order to break his illusion of his virtual girlfriend. Plot The tournament begins with all the entrants splitting into groups based on the heroines they’ve chosen, and starting with Momo’s group, while one of the entrants devastates the competition with a particularly bold approach, Shinpachi annihilates him with a much more pure one. A set up for an indirect kiss becoming an actual one. Causing many including Kondo as one of the judges to spurt blood and effectively declare Shinpachi to be the virgin god. Of course following this many of the entrants attempt a similar approach during Sayaka’s bout, however Sougo continues his domination and wins over his competition’s girlfriends just as he did Kondo’s. And so they declare him to be a god as well. After this it’s time for Pinko’s round but the judges shut it down before it can even start, feeling that no one could ever like a heroine like her. So determined to bring back Shinpachi, Gintoki falsely declares that he does in front of everyone, in doing so grabbing everyone’s attention with looks of disbelief and ridicule, forcing him to stand by it. And so Pinko’s bout actually begins, leaving him too shocked to move. First off is Tojou however his Pinko is sick of babying him and calls her manager to teach him a lesson, and unfortunately he loses, after him is Sacchan but she turns the game into Dragon Quest and gets pitted up against the manager from before and a certain new employee. With his competition having destroyed itself things must now look good for Gintoki, instead however the champions from the previous bouts have arrived, with Shinpachi’s Momo taking the initiative while Sougo’s Sayaka completely turns the tables and dominates him instead. So even with his competition gone Gintoki still faces a tough challenge up against what could be seen as awakened heroines, and most of all he’s paralysed with Kondo urging him on. However just when it looks as if he’s defeated his Pinko under goes a startling transformation, knocking off the black bar on her face and turning her into a beauty, a tsundere one at that, as he declares her for his own with her son’s acceptance and the revelation that her marriage was something she was pushed into. Kondo declaring it to be a true illusion made to withstand reality rather than a fantasy to hide from it. Effectively giving him the only truly awakened heroine, with which he leads the charge to the hotel room and with Sougo currently being whipped, only Shinpachi can stand against him. So they both race to put an end to it only to be confronted with the manager and a game of tetris for censorship reasons. And while Shinpachi struggles, Gintoki remains calm and declares that love is the illusion to withstand whatever the world throws at you. However having stripped down to nothing at all, no one particularly cares about his message of shifting those feelings to reality. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Kondou Isao *Anigasaki Momo *Shimura Shinpachi *Okita Sougo *Otakai Sayaka *Shiramizu Pinko *Enari Trivia Category:Episodes